


fool like me

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor isn't very sure when did he get in this position. He's half naked, only boxers left on, as Yuuri's lips meet his hungrily.Or the one where dom!Yuuri fucks sub!Viktor in front of a mirror.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i've been using a kink generator for bandom fics recently on my other pseud, and i decided to start doing it for yuri on ice too. 
> 
> this first fic's prompt was orgasm denial + mirrors, and i adore sub!viktor so this happened. 
> 
> enjoy.

Viktor isn't very sure when did he get in this position. He's half naked, only boxers left on, as Yuuri's lips meet his hungrily. He snaps the elastic in his boxers before getting them off. His lips travel down to his neck, and his fingers are even further down.

"You're such a slut," Yuuri murmurs as he gets off his own clothes. He starts fingering Viktor open, even though he isn't as tight. They've been fucking for a while, anyway, and there's no reason to expect him to be tight.

" _Your_ slut, sir," Viktor says.

"Just like I taught you," Yuuri agrees nonchalantly before his fingers get deeper into him. "Only mine to fuck," he says. Viktor groans when he feels Yuuri's middle finger brush his prostate, and he squirms. "Oh, what a pretty little whore," he coos.

Viktor whimpers as Yuuri puts three fingers inside him, and he starts ramming them in and out of his hole. "Sir!" he moans when Yuuri's fingers hit his prostate. He sees starts for a second, and his eyes roll back. He doesn't come, though, as Yuuri pulls away. "Sir, please," he begs.

"You're going to be a good little cumdump and not come, okay?" Yuuri says. Viktor ruts against his hand, close to his hole but not yet there. "Okay, slut?" he repeats.

Viktor's back arches a bit at the use of slut. "Yes."

"Good," Yuuri nods. "Do you want to fuck in front of a mirror?" he suggests a moment later.

"Y-yes, oh my god," Viktor nods quickly. Viktor hears Yuuri putting the condom on his cock and the lube pouring on it, and he grins as he gets up. He gets up and he sees himself in the mirror. He's a bit sweaty, and his cheek are red with pure need.

Yuuri's grin is wide as he says "Ready?"

Viktor nods.

"Our safeword is..."

"It's safeword."

"Good, good," Yuuri praises quietly. "If anything feels off or you don't feel like carrying on, say it."

"I know, I know," Viktor snaps. "Just fuck me already."

Yuuri grabs him by the hair and he thrusts once, deep. "Don't be so impatient, you slut," he hisses. "I might have to punish you for being so _bratty_." He slaps Viktor's ass and he moans uncontrollably. "What a fucking whore; you enjoy being punished, don't you?"

"I-I do," he murmurs.

Yuuri scoffs. "Then, you won't get to come today." The life seems to get off Viktor's face, but he bites his lip and nods.

He starts fucking him in front of the mirror again, and Viktor whimpers as his hips slap against his ass. The younger boy pulls him by his short hair and he groans. "Watch yourself get wrecked, _whore_ ," he growls, hot breath against his ear, and the older man shakes under his touch.

Their kinks have never been a secret around them. Yuuri likes to be praised, Viktor loves to be degraded, and they both switch. Viktor is starting to enjoy bottoming and subbing more and more as time passes, though, and he doesn't know how he feels about that. Right now, he's enjoying it, because Yuuri is pressing his mouth against his shoulder, biting down.

Viktor groans Yuuri's name and he pulls on his hair. "S-sir," he corrects himself, his entire body shaking. His cock is twitching, and he's so _hard_ ; he needs a release, he needs to touch himself. He hates begging, it makes him feel more humiliated than Yuuri calling him names does. "Can I please jerk myself off?" he says, and it's that when Yuuri pounds into him. He almost screams as he hits his prostate, again and again. "Sir, please, I'm gonna c-co—"

It's that when Yuuri's pace gets softer. He doesn't go as fast or as rough, and Viktor shivers with the overwhelming need to get fucked roughly. "You aren't going to get to come today, remember?" Yuuri says, his voice low, almost a growl.

Viktor whimpers as Yuuri keeps entering him, though it isn't how he wants it to be. He isn't being rough, and it's almost like he's avoiding his prostate on purpose. He ends up watching himself in the mirror, Yuuri behind him. He's fully naked, all of his lithe body on show for Yuuri. Yuuri's hair is slicked back, making him look more like the man he knows in the ice than the awkward boy he's off it.

Viktor feels Yuuri's hand travel down his abdomen to his cock, and he wraps his fist around it. Viktor lets out a moan when he starts thrusting on time with the strokes on his cock. "Sir, sir, sir, please— I'll do _anything_ ," he begs. He knows it'll end up with Yuuri making himd degrade himself.

"Tell me what are you," Yuuri says. He doesn't sound enthralled at all, and Viktor knows this is because he's such a service dom. He doesn't verbally humiliate him because he's always enjoyed it, it's the fact that Viktor likes it that makes him like it.

"I'm a filthy whore," Viktor says, and Yuuri pulls on his hair before he feels his breath against his neck. He tells him to say it louder. Viktor groans desperately. "I'm a fitlhy slut, a dirty whore, a cockslut!" he almost yells.

"That's fucking right," Yuuri hisses before he starts pounding into him again. He's as rough as before, his cock slamming into Viktor with no pause. "You're only good for being _fucked_ ," he remarks, and Viktor shudders. "A little cumdump, a plaything I can use whenever I want. Isn't that right?" he purrs before his lips meet Viktor's neck. He sucks and licks and Viktor's breath hitches.

"That's r-right," Viktor whimpers, and he feels how Yuuri's thrusts are getting sloppier. He must be close, he thinks. "I'm your little cumdump, sir, you can use me however you want."

"I taught you well," Yuuri laughs, and he suddenly pulls away from the older boy. Viktor lets out a needy sound, and Yuuri scoffs. "On your knees," he commands.

Viktor is quick to comply, dropping to his knees. Yuuri's cock is quite big, and he sucks on it quickly. He licks the head with kitten strokes to strong licks, until Yuuri asks him in a murmur if they can continue. Viktor taps twice on his thigh and it's that when Yuuri fucks his mouth.

It's sloppy, and drool starts dripping down the corner of his mouth. Yuuri has a firm grasp on his hair, only letting Viktor get off him to breathe when he wants to. "You're such a dirty cumslut," Yuuri hisses, even though his thrusts are getting sloppier and sloppier. "I'm going to cum in your face," he says, and Viktor is quick to get off his cock.

Yuuri gives himself a few lazy strokes before white falls on Viktor, on his cheek, his chin and his mouth. He swallows what falls on his mouth, the salty taste right on his tongue. "So hungry for cum, aren't you, slut?" Yuuri says, even though there's nothing too humiliating about it. It's a known fact that Viktor loves sucking cock.

"Mm-hm," Viktor says, and he feels almost blissed out. He just got fucked roughly by his boyfriend, and he knows he'll take care of him now. Even if he didn't come, he didn't come often, and he's used to almost painful hard ons by now.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asks, the dom attitude gone quick enough. He swipes Viktor into his embrace, the height difference not mattering in that moment.

"Yeah," the older boy nods as he takes Yuuri's hand. They head to the bathroom and Yuuri dries his sweat with a cloth before turning the water of the bathtub on.

"You know I don't mean anything I said, right?" Yuuri asks. Viktor tries not to laugh; he's heard this over and over by the younger man, and it's always the same. Yuuri knows Viktor enjoys being humiliated because he's been praised his entire life and he _needs_ to be called names. He's been all success his entire life, and he needs someone to get him off his high horse.

"I know, Yuuri," Viktor murmurs before their lips meet. Yuuri's tongue explores his mouth obscenely, to then retreat. There's a vaguely disgusted expression on Yuuri's face, and Viktor laughs.

"My come tastes _disgusting_ ," Yuuri huffs. Viktor kisses his cheek before he gets in the bath, the warm water getting the best of him. He is almost asleep as Yuuri kneels down and starts shampooing his hair and his back. "Hey, hey," he says as he rinses the shampoo off. "Earth to Viktor."

Viktor opens his eyes and Yuuri swears he could get lost in the clouds he can see in them. They're a pretty grayish blue, almost as if those clouds were filled with rain. Yuuri loves them and loves him. "Huh?" the older boy says, his voice charged with sleep.

"I'm done with your bath. Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine, I just want to cuddle and sleep," Viktor says. Yuuri nods before helping him get out of the tub, letting the water leave first. The younger boy wraps a towel around the other as they get out of the bathroom. He helps him put on some pajamas and they get into the King sized bed.

Viktor's hair is too wet and Yuuri realizes this as he wraps his arms around the other's stomach. "You're beautiful and talented," he says, almost as if Viktor doesn't know this.

"I told you, I'm fine," Viktor says as he shifts so he's facing Yuuri. He buries his face in Yuuri's chest, before he looks up and kisses him. "You're an amazing boyfriend and the best dom I'd could ever ask for," he tells him.

Yuuri smiles and says, "I love you".

Viktor grins.


End file.
